The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Whip Reeda’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘794-1’, a red proprietary petunia line (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘785-1’, a purple proprietary petunia line (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created as a single plant in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-and-a-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.